


Interference

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hasn't seen someone in Heaven and he knows he's not in hell...So Castiel has to travel to another dimension to see what is going on with this soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

It hurt…it hurt so much even as he pressed his hand to his neck, whimpering as the man used his blood to make a call, a fucking CALL of all things. He knew he was a wuss, God help him he loved playing a character so much more confident than he ever could be…. All Misha knew as he heard a voice respond to the crazy person who’d slashed his neck…was that he was dying…and there was nothing anyone could do to save him… Was it so bad he first prayed to God and then for some reason to Castiel, who at this point he really really wished existed...

Darkness. That’s all he could see. Darkness. No Heaven, no Hell…only darkness and it was quiet and…and it was lonely… Everything Misha had ever believed in…was a lie.  
\--  
Castiel had just left the boys and now he sat in Heaven, in one of the seats. He had felt when Misha Collins had died and he’d been wondering what to do. The man hadn’t come to Heaven yet. Something was wrong. Yet…when the weapons master had gone he’d lost his power…but he had been a lesser angel than Castiel is…He left and went down to where he needed to be to pass through properly… 

He called on Balthazar to pull him through at the time he went through, Balthazar not sure what Castiel was planning but he agreed anyhow.

He did the ritual and slammed through the glass and went through. He could sense the soul now. He still had his powers. So when Victor tried to stab him, he was killed with an angel knife to the chest. 

Castiel watched him drop and then walked briskly away after wiping the blade off on the body and he saw all the carnage and saw Jared and Jensen running towards him but he couldn’t stop for them as he clapped his hands and the dead cast was suddenly breathing and Jared and Jensen were gaping as the crew started to mutter and then Castiel vanished and appeared in the alley and looked around and saw Misha Collins’ soul fading in and out at the spot he was murdered at. 

Castiel let out a sigh and went over to the human soul and took a hold of it gently, holding it in his hands as he closed his eyes, the soul bathing the alley in it’s white light…Castiel’s wings shadowed on the wall behind him as he then decided to speak with the soul…  
\--  
The darkness had been complete. Always suffocating and never ending. He’d decided to sit down and was still somewhat hoping for something to help him…

So when the darkness suddenly shifted and a bright flash of light blinding Misha for a moment he was pretty sure he was hallucinating when the person standing there shifted his shoulders and white wings that were so white they were glowing seemed to drive the darkness away.

“C…Castiel?” Misha stammered and Castiel nodded and his wings shifted as Misha’s surroundings suddenly started to come back to the alley.

“I’m sorry about this Misha. I never thought you would be one of the victims in all this…but the artifacts—“ Castiel started to say and Misha’s eyes widened.

“Wait so you…you mean Jared and Jensen…they were really Dean and Sam?” Misha asked as Castiel again nodded and approached and put his hands on Misha’s shoulders.

“I am very very sorry…And you seemed to have trapped yourself here, its why you didn’t come to heaven…” Castiel muttered and Misha blinked and just hugged Castiel not sure how he could if he was dead but he didn’t care.

“I…I think I learned my lesson,” Misha muttered and Castiel tilted his head.

“Oh?” He asked curiously and Misha chuckled into his shoulder.

“Yeah, always check the backseat of my car to make sure no-one’s in it trying to ambush me…” and then Misha started trembling again and Castiel patted his back.

“Come on,” He whispered before he whisked Misha away and to the morgue, “Stay here for a minute…” He said, not wanting Misha to see the damage before Castiel could heal it. He pulled out the body of Misha Collins and healed it quietly and brought life back to his body before he put the clothes from that night back on minus the blood.

He motioned Misha over and looked to his soul and Castiel reached out and Misha was an orb of white light again and then Castiel took a hold of him and lightly pushed him back into his body… 

Misha’s eyes flew open as he took in a breath and Misha blinked and sat up, bringing his hand to his throat and he sat there shivering for a moment before Castiel offered him a hand and Misha took it, his own hand so cold as Castiel took him back to the set as he was pulled into a hug by Misha, the actor shivering like crazy. People were running to them as Castiel kept Misha in the hold.

“Again, I am so sorry, Misha…” Castiel muttered and Misha nodded and stayed in the embrace as Jared and Jensen ran up.

“Holy crap!” was Jensen’s oh so articulate words. A crowd had gathered as Misha pulled away quietly. Castiel ran a hand through Misha’s hair and plucked one of his own feathers and then pressed the feather into Misha’s hand, it was a white feather with a light blue tint to it.

“If you’re ever in trouble again,” He said softly and Misha nodded and hugged him again. Castiel looked back to the men there and to Jared and Jensen and walked up to them.

“You two really should talk to each other, life is too short for you humans…” and he glanced to Misha who was watching him with watery eyes.

“Everyone that died here while Sam and Dean were being chased has been brought back. I suggest you two make amends or I will be back,” And with that Castiel vanished and reappeared at the window and fixed it and sent Balthazar a message to bring him back and seconds before he left, he saw Misha had followed him, a grateful smile on his face, but there was also sadness at Castiel leaving so soon…

Castiel smiled at him and waved lightly before he was pulled back into the window and back into his dimension… Little did Castiel know he would have to go back there soon…

And when he did, it was because Misha needed someone to keep him company. Misha, Castiel later found out had been having nightmares of his death and Castiel sat with him in the apartment, holding the actor as he fell asleep, his phone held loosely in his hands, the tweet reading…

Cas is a true friend you guys…and awesome friend. 

Castiel watched as many many people were responding to that and Castiel tugged the phone out of Misha’s hold and put it on his nightstand and he quietly fended off the nightmares that tried to overwhelm Misha. 

Looking closely at Misha, Castiel could see the bags under his eyes and Castiel silently decided to keep him asleep for as long as the man’s body could handle it.

When Misha’s work called in Castiel adjusted his voice to the actors and answered, claiming he needed his sleep due to having the flu… He saw Misha waking up and saw him smile at Castiel as the angel handled the situation. Castiel sat next to Misha and looked him over quietly.

“Want me to get rid of the memory of what happened so you won’t have any nightmares?” Castiel asked after he hung up the phone and got Misha two days off.

“Please,” Misha said, desperation and sadness in his voice and Castiel shifted and got onto the bed and pulled Misha into a warm embrace and pressed two fingers to Misha’s forehead, the human slumping into the embrace and Castiel didn’t know why he felt so….different when that happened…Misha’s warm form pressed against his… 

He shook his head and got rid of the traumatizing memory from Misha’s mind and every dream that had the memory in it replayed.

Misha cuddled up to Castiel and muttered softly in his sleep.

“Love you…Cas…” Castiel felt warm inside and pressed a kiss to Misha’s lips.

“Me too, Misha…I love you too…” And Castiel shifted so Misha’s head was against his chest and his wings wrapped around the actor and for the first time since he got his powers recharged, Castiel let himself fall asleep. He is happy and content…


End file.
